Muirne
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Deimne (Brother) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen =Chapter 6: Light Inheritors |class =Priest |mirage = |voiceby = }} Muirne is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is the substitute character of Lana if Edain is not paired up. She is the sister of Deimne, and fulfills all the roles that Lana would have otherwise played. In Chapter 8, after Conote is captured, if all the recruited characters in the second generation are alive, position Seliph next to Muirne to trigger a conversation. This will result in Muirne's luck rising by five points, but do note that this conversation will not occur if either Seliph or Muirne already has a lover. Story Personality Muirne and Lana share similar personalities: They are both kind, selfless, sometimes stubborn, and more than willing to provide assistance to those who need their help. However, Muirne suffers from a lower self-esteem than Lana, mainly due to the fact that she is a mere commoner lacking Holy Blood. This causes her to feel inferior to practically every one else in the army, particularly Seliph, whom she harbors feelings for. This self-demeaning attitude of Muirne is further reinforced in conversations shared with her older brother Deimne (who appears to be facing the same problem as well) and her possible lover Asaello. In-Game Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |10% |30% |20% |20% |40% |10% |20% |} Promotion Gains +1 +1 +1 +1 }} Overall Muirne serves as a substitute character for Lana if Edain does not take a husband or survive in the first generation of Genealogy of the Holy War. Like most other substitutes, Muirne will generally not measure up to the Lana unless a particularly poor pairing is made for Lana. While Muirne cannot inherit high end Staves like Lana can and she will not statistically match Lana, she does a reasonably good job of filling in for her compared to other substitute units. Muirne only begins with a Heal Staff and will lack things like the Physic Staff or Rescue Staff, which are very powerful and convenient tools for her class. She will, however, quickly gain access to a Recover Staff in Chapter 7, allowing her to heal any unit to full life rather easily. So while she probably will not be able to match up to Lana's initial versatility, she is perfectly capable of fulfilling her healer role effectively. Compared strictly to other substitutes, Muirne is okay. She starts off with great base stats aside from her very poor HP and Defense. In particular she has quite a lot of Resistance, though it is of dubious worth since many late game enemies wield powerful Tomes such as Yotsmungand, which will tear through her Resistance and low HP. Despite her relatively strong bases, her growths are the worst even among substitute characters (though not quite the worst in the game), so she is unlikely to turn out exceptional statistically. This, however, is not really a big problem as healers in Genealogy of the Holy War generally will not see combat much, and Staves within the game are so ridiculously effective that even if the wielder has almost no Magic, they can generally heal most units to full life with a Mend Staff or Recover Staff. Eventually, when Muirne promotes, she will gain some limited ability to protect herself or do respectable single hit damage due to her high Magic, but her lack of Pursuit (or any skills for that matter) will prevent her from ever really doing much beyond weakening enemy units into kill range occasionally. All things considered, Muirne and her brother Deimne do a moderately good job of replacing Lana and Lester. While they certainly are not equals, they both fulfill their roles more effectively than most other substitutes do. Conversations In Chapter 6, if Deimne talks to Muirne, Muirne will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 6, if Muirne talks to Julia, Julia will gain a Mend staff. In Chapter 6, if Seliph speaks to Muirne after Sophara is captured, Muirne will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with Seliph. In Chapter 10, if either Asaello or Febail speaks to Muirne, she will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with whomever initiated the conversation. In the Final Chapter, if Muirne is lovers with Asaello, she will be able to speak to him after Edda Castle is captured. This will result in Asaello gaining five points of HP. In the Final Chapter, if Muirne is lovers with either Seliph, Ulster, or Dalvin, she will be able to speak to the lover in question after Dozel is captured. This will result in her lover gaining three points of magic defense. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Seliph: 100+2 *Leif: 0+3 *Ares: 0+2 *Shannan: 0+2 *Iuchar/Iucharba: 0+2 *Oifey: 0+2 *Hannibal: N/A *Finn: N/A *Deimne: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Dalvin: 0+2 *Tristan: 0+2 *Hawk: 0+3 *Charlot: 220+3 *Asaello: 0+3 *Amid: 0+2 Quotes Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Nattsu Fujimori Manga) Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Gag Paradise Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Sigurd's Tale Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Last of the Earth Dragons Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Forest and Lake Country Etymology Miurne means "festive" in Irish Gaelic. In Irish legend, this was the name of the mother of Fionn mac Cumhail. Trivia *Muirne's hair color differs in appearance. In her artwork from Treasure and the first series of the Fire Emblem: Trading Card Game (which reuses the Treasure art), her hair appears to be brown, but her in-game portrait, the Super Tactics Book, and the second and third series Trading Card Game card artworks, her hair appears to be black. *The "Choose Your Legends" event of Fire Emblem Heroes revealed that she was 616 out of 791, making her the most popular substitute character from Genealogy of the Holy War. Gallery :See Main Article: Muirne/Gallery. File:Mana.png|Official artwork of Muirne from the Super Tactics Book. File:Mana.jpg|Muirne, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Priest. File:Mana (Series 2).jpg|Muirne, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Priest. File:Mana (TCG Series 3).jpg|Muirne as she appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 High Priest. File:mana-rana.gif|Muirne's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. Muirne as a Priest.png|Muirne's battle sprite as a Priest in Genealogy of the Holy War. Muirne as a High Priest.png|Muirne's battle sprite as a High Priest in Genealogy of the Holy War. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Female Characters